hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadoes of 2018 (Blackford) (v2)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2018. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Brazil, Bangladesh and Eastern India, but they can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of the year across Europe, Asia, and Australia. Tornadic events are often accompanied with other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. 2018 was a very active year when it came to tornadoes. Events United States yearly total January 31 tornadoes were reported in the United States in January, 28 of which were confirmed. January 13-14 See article here: Tornado outbreak of January 13-14, 2018 A tornado outbreak with 27 tornadoes struck the southern United States (particularly Oklahoma and Texas) on January 13-14, 2018...with another tornado being reported in southern Indiana. Early on January 14, a EF1 tornado struck the town of Hunt, Texas...downing power lines and tearing off the roofs of some homes as well as causing 3 deaths. Another 6 were injured when a EF3 tornado (the strongest in Mexico that year) hit a border checkpoint. Houston was also directly struck by a very-high end EF2 tornado (with winds peaking out just above EF5 status in a corn-field), decimating unstable structures from Hurricane Harvey the previous year. In total, 3 deaths and 18 injuries occurred as a result of the outbreak. January 22 (Canada) See articles here: 2018 London, Ontario tornado and 2018 Ontario tornado family On January 22, a strong thunderstorm developed in southern Ontario, a EF0 tornado touched down near London, Ontario lightly damaging some homes. Shortly after the EF0 lifted the same supercell produced a large tornado over London, the storm flattened the outer walls of some houses...producing high-end EF3 damage and killing 1 person. Another EF0 touched down just outside of town and caused minimal damage before that storm produced a strong EF2 tornado about 10 miles east of town, tearing off the roof of a house. February 59 tornadoes were reported in the United States in February, 56 of which were confirmed. February 8 See article here: Tornado outbreak of February 8, 2018 On February 8, 2018...the SPC issued a Moderate Risk of severe thunderstorms for portions of central Indiana, a weak EF0 hit the town of Shamrock Lakes, Indiana...shattering a window before becoming a waterspout and diminishing. A EF4 tornado hit Marion, Indiana...flattening a part of the Five Points Mall, forcing it into permanent closure. The tornado would diminish just outside of town. A EF3 hit the city of Speedway, heavily damaging some buildings before another EF3 struck Tipton. The final EF3 of the outbreak struck Oakville, Indiana (which was last struck by a F5 tornado in 1884). In total, 6 people died and over 50 were injured as a result of the outbreak. February 9 (China) On February 9, 2018...a line of severe thunderstorms struck Beijing International Airport, causing a F0 tornado to heavily damage one of the hangars. Another F0 tornado struck nearby before a F4 tornado touched down on the outskirts of Beijing, heavily damaging homes and killng 1 person. In total, 1 person died and 3 were injured as a result of the tornadoes. February 27 A enhanced risk of severe weather was issued by the SPC on February 27 concerning potentially dangerous tornadoes. At 9:45PM a EF2 tornado struck the town of Waynesboro, Georgia...killing a single person. Another EF3 tornado struck nearby Snelling, South Carolina. A EF4 tornado struck the city of Rock Hill, South Carolina...killing 2 people. In total, 3 died and 49 were injured as a result of the outbreak. March 137 tornadoes were reported in the United States in March, however...141 tornadoes were confirmed. March 13 See article here: 2018 Jefferson, Texas tornado On March 13, the SPC issued a rare non-hatched (therefore not high risk qualifying) 30% tornado risk for portions of Texas, while most tornadoes that day were spin-ups, a stovepipe tornado touched down about 10 miles south of Jefferson, Texas moving straight north (which is also a extremely rare occurrence), as the tornado approached Jefferson from the direct south it rapidly intensified from a high-end EF1 tornado into a massive 1.8 mile wide EF5 tornado. It slammed the town, destroying a large part of the city's infrastructure. It would be the strongest tornado of the year until the Marion-Hartford City, Indiana tornado exactly a month later... March 26-28 See article here: Tornado outbreak of March 26-28, 2018 On March 26, the SPC issued a moderate risk of severe thunderstorms for portions of the Great Lakes region, concerning the possibility for a few intense tornadoes, mainly in northern Indiana. On the 26th, a estimated 51 tornadoes touched down, with the strongest being a EF4 near Kokomo, Indiana, which killed 8 people. On the 27th, the SPC issued a marginal risk of tornadoes for portions of east central Indiana. 3 tornadoes touched down on the 27th, including a EF3 near Richmond, Indiana. On the 28th, a slight risk of tornadoes was in place for the Mid-Atlantic region, and another 8 tornadoes touched down, including a EF3 near Baltimore, Maryland. The outbreak would ultimately be overshadowed by a tornado outbreak sequence which would occur about two weeks later in much of the same regions. April 538 tornadoes were reported in the United States in April, 491 of which were confirmed. This makes April 2018 the second most active April ever recorded, behind 2011. April 13-18 See article here: Tornado outbreak sequence of April 13-18, 2018 The most intense outbreak sequence of the year, and one of the most intense on record, would unfold through mid-April. Featuring 6 EF5 and 16 EF4 tornadoes, this means the outbreak sequence of April 13-18 saw a near record 22 violent tornadoes. In total, 349 tornadoes touched down during a week long period in parts of the United States, Canada and Mexico, with 331 of the 349 touching down in the United States. The most violent day of the outbreak sequence was the overnight hours of April 13 into the 14th, seeing 4 EF5 tornadoes touch down across the state of Indiana. Another EF5 would touch down in Alabama on April 16, and another one touched down in Indiana on April 18. April 21-23 See article here: Tornado outbreak of April 21-23, 2018 Only a few days after the state of Indiana was devastated by one of the most violent tornado outbreaks on record, another tornado outbreak was forecast for April 21. The Storm Prediction Center issued a day 1 moderate risk of severe thunderstorms, mainly for large hail on April 21. THIS IS A WORK-IN PROGRESS! Category:Tornadoes